(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for the manufacture of glass articles by blow moulding.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Blow-moulding machines are known for forming glass articles which comprise feed means for supplying a succession of gobs of molten glass, receiving means for receiving consecutive gobs of molten glass from the feed means, rough-blanking means including a plunger for consecutively moulding each said molten-glass gob into a rough-blank, blow-moulding means for blowing each rough blank in a mould to form a required glass article, and control means for controlling the said receiving, rough-blanking and blow-moulding means to operate in a predetermined work cycle. Such machines may also include auxiliary means for forming and/or transfer of the gobs, of the rough-blanks and of the finished articles.
The known machines for the manufacture of articles by blow moulding (such as, for example the noted I.S. machine) lack versatility and generally use complicated mechanisms for transferring the rough-blanks into the finishing moulds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blow-moulding machine which is extremely versatile and yet extremely simple and economic in form.